


A Strangers Nightmares

by absorbyouth



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sex Dreams, Weirdness, weird af dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absorbyouth/pseuds/absorbyouth
Summary: Jared has had an reoccurring nightmare since he was injured with getting hit in the head with a baseball. The same dream, the same results. He doesn't know anything other than he's in love with this nightmare. He stumbles into a green eyed stranger one morning and everything changes. Can a nightmare become a dream come true?





	A Strangers Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this is any good, hope y'all like it!

"Don't be afraid, I'm not as fragile as I look." Jared narrowed his eyes with a wide smirk on his face and grabbed Jensen's tie, yanking him forward so he was now fully on top of Jared. He wanted this, he's been wanting this for so many years. He's wanked to this moment since he was a freshman and saw him walking down the corridor, talking and smiling to others that weren't him. He's got an entire notebook dedicated just to Jensen's perfect smile and how it makes his knees go weak and his insides melt when he imagines it being aimed at him. 

"Trust me sweetheart, I'm not afraid." Jensen whispers and starts to nibble on Jared's neck, making him whine in the back of his throat and throw his head back, allowing Jensen more access. He takes him time on Jared's neck and he swears his dick has never been more hard in his entire life. He reaches down, wanting to know that Jensen is into this just as much as he is. He grabs hold of his dick through his pants and whimpers at feeling it hard, maybe just as hard as he is. Jared's never done this, but he knows what he likes so he starts a steady pumping rhythm, squeezing his hand just right, twisting it a little at the top. 

"Jared," Jensen whispers in his ear, sounding pained. God does he know. He knows, Jensen, he knows so well how much in pain his cock is right now, trapped inside his jeans, desperate for release. 

"Jared," His name has turned into almost like a prayer Jensen's speaking, like he can't speak anything else. But somehow, it's sounding further away, like Jensen is disappearing and suddenly he can't breathe. All the air knocked out of his lungs and he shakes his head from side to side, searching everywhere and anywhere for that perfect smile. 

"No, no, no," He screams into the darkness. He puts his hands on the side of his head and screams as loud as possible, pulling on his hair and moving his body in circles in the same spot he's been in, searching for those dazzling white teeth that make up that smile that he just can't stop thinking about. 

"Jared!" Someone is screaming back at him, it sounds so familiar, but it isn't who he wants it to be. It isn't Jensen so he ignores it, starting to cry harder and he can feel his body shaking violently. "Jared! Wake up!"

Jared sits up so fast he's got a head rush, looking frantically around, noticing he's just in his bedroom, back home in Dallas. His best friend is looking at him like he's crazy and he just shakes his head, looking down at his lap. 

"It's happening again," he nods at his friends statement, knowing that nothing is a secret between them. Chad sits down on Jared's bed and looks sadly at him. "Is it getting better? Is it different than last time?"  
Jared shakes his head so much that his hair ends up falling in his face, he's staring down at his lap, wanting so bad to cry and let out how terrible this nightmare makes him feel. "It's the same fucking dream I've had forever. I don't even know who the damn guy is." 

"You should tell your mom, or dad. Even Meg would end up listening to you if you'd just talk to someone." Jared looks up at him like Chad just grew three heads. 

"No! The last time I told them, they wanted me to talk to some redhead lady who had pictures of rats all over her office. She even had a picture of her walking one, who the hell does that?" Jared stands up when Chad starts laughing, he walks over to his dresser and pulls on random clothes. "Plus, that was when I was 16, Chad. Just imagine what they would do now. Summer before college and I've still got these freaky ass dreams about some guy who I've never met yet I can't help but being terrified every time he disappears." 

Chad sighs and falls back on his bed, tapping his fingers on his stomach. "There's one more question I have about the dreams, Jare. And we can drop the subject." 

"Yes he disappeared before us finally having sex." Jared mumbles and throws a pillow at Chad's face right when he starts laughing his ass off. "You're ridiculous. Why do I tell you private things?"

"Because you love me, and if you didn't tell me, I'd have to fight you for the truth." Chad smiles and Jared in return flips him off with both fingers.

"C'mon, you wake me up and you haven't mentioned food yet? We're both starving and you can tell me how your date with whats her name went." Anything to change the subject, Jared thought. 

During all of breakfast, Jared can't keep his mind off his dream, off of Jensen. 

The dreams started back when Jared was hit in the head with a baseball at a Major League Baseball game in freshman year. He was unconscious for ten days before finally waking up to everyone in his family crying over his body as if they were about to say goodbye and pull the plug. Everyone said how lucky he was to be alive, no real damage to the brain but he just wouldn't wake up, like his brain needed a nap. A few weeks after leaving the hospital, the first one happened. It was as if while unconscious, his brain developed huge feelings for someone that was never in Jared's life. And whenever Jensen would leave, his heart would shatter. When the doctors asked him if there were any side effects to the brain injury, he shook his head and put a smile on his face. Oh how he wished he would've told the truth.  
When he told his parents he was having a weird, reoccurring dream, they called the doctor who assured it was normal for a patient with a violent impact to the head to have strange dreams. He eventually told his parents the dreams went away, he didn't want them worrying. They thought they almost lost a child and he couldn't keep them on the edge of wondering if maybe their sons going mad. 

Chad swears Jensen's a real person, maybe suffering the same dreams as Jared, wanting to reach out to this person who keeps him up at night. But Jared can't think like that, he's fallen in love with a figment of his imagination. He can't be caught thinking about crazy things like Jensen being real. Jared wouldn't even know where to begin to look to see if Jensen was real, he's never really seen his face. Just his smile and eyes. Like the Cheshire cat on Alice in Wonderland, only seeing what you're allowed to see. 

Chad just finished paying for the check of their breakfast and Jared keeps insisting as they walk out the door that he can repay him, they always have this argument. Jared being Jared, always looking at his feet when he walks, bumps into someone with solid shoulders once they're outside on the sidewalk. 

"Sorry, bro," The guy apologizes as he straightens Jared up who almost fell on his ass, god damn those shoulders were strong. Jared should've never looked up. 

Green eyes are staring at him, and the most beautiful smile is smiling shyly at him. 

"U-uh, y- it's o-okay." Jared stutters, not taking his eyes away. This is the real nightmare. Running into someone with green eyes and pretty smile reminds him of the love he'll never have. Jensen. 

"Sorry, my friend has a brain injury. Stutters real bad." Chad slaps Jared's arm and smiles awkwardly at the guy before pulling Jared away by the arm. "Jared, dude, what the fuck is wrong with you? You're acting weird today." Chad says when they're a few steps away, Jared can't help but yank his arm out of Chad's hold and scowls at him. 

"Jared." His head whips around to the voice so fast that he doesn't miss the guy still standing where they just bumped into each other. He said Jared's name. But he wasn't looking at Jared, he was looking straight ahead, like the world around him disappeared. 

"Dude, what the fuck?" Chad hisses in his ear, "I'm still walking and talking and I look back and you're like ten feet away from me. What is going on with you? Did Barb make something bad? Was it the sausage? I told you that shit looked under cooked. Her old ass needs to get some new glasses. Or better fucking help." 

Jared shakes his head and looks at Chad, "Sorry, uh, yeah, maybe." He mumbles and starts to walk away quickly, making Chad follow behind him, cursing under his breath how his best friend is weird and sometimes he can't keep up. 

 

 

 

Jared doesn't think about anything else other than the green eyed stranger outside the diner for a month.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really appreciate feedback.


End file.
